A Different Kind Of Fight
by Kimra
Summary: When Faye and Spike get into an argument all sorts of repercusions start to occur. This is a high R rating especially for me
1. One

**A Different Kind of Fight**

by Kimra

**Part 1**

She lunged at him, ready to kill - or at least to rip his eyes out with her nails. He was quick, though that was hardly unexpected, as he countered her attack clasping her wrists in his grip. Her momentum did the battle wonders and the chair he had been sitting on toppled with them both on it. He released her out of surprise and she went in for a second round only to be stopped by those quick hands once more.

"Shit Faye!" He hissed as she forced against him trying to fight his bunched muscles. "Shit." He managed again as she gained some ground against him. A moment later he had some of his cool back and was winning the battle of strength. She resorted to kicking his shin, unable to bring herself to knee him in the balls no matter how appealing it was, she just didn't have that much of a death wish.

Her attack weakened him and the struggled continued, each trying to dominate the other. She wanted to destroy him, he just wanted her to calm the fuck down, but she didn't let that bother her.

They had been arguing, not much new out of that, but he had crossed a line, and she wasn't even sure what that line had been since rolling around with Spike had taken her thoughts away from anger to an awareness that often controlled her around him. She refused, even if she couldn't remember why she was angry, to calm down. The bastard would only laugh at her and walk off. Okay so he had won the battle of words, that was no surprise, but this battle she refused to lose.

He made an unexpected move in the midst of the struggling and tipped her off him. She was ready to attack again but it became apparent that he was sick of it because instead of taking a breath or any of those other numerous pauses he could have made her rolled onto her and pinned her to the ground his face menacingly close to hers.

"Calm yet?" He asked rather teasingly, knowing he had the upper hand and it would piss her off. She retorted by fighting his restraining hands and aiming her claw like nails at his eyes. She wanted to see how he would cope without any eyes, see what his melodramatic speeches would get him then. He grinned at her attempt as aware as she was that the attack was fruitless, she was trapped and even her legs where restrained, he was taking no chances.

Surrender was never fun but she knew when to call a bit of a retreat before starting a new attack so she relaxed her muscles and pulled back from the attack. "Get the fuck off!" She growled at him but he wasn't moving, as if he knew (as he should she supposed) that the moment he moved she would make a new lunge, start a new attack.

"But Faye my dear I'm comfortable." He replied calmly.

"Comfortably my ass." She replied tartly.

He raised a brow at her. "You doubt me?"

"Lets just say I don't think your going to fall asleep where you are." She grinned wickedly at him. He would have to move and then she could once more attack, there was no way he would hold the position for long, after all he was lazy.

He pursed his lips at her thoughtfully and flicked those eyes around a bit. She guessed he was looking for a better escape, maybe something to restrain her with.

"You really leave me no choice." He told her bluntly and the next moment she found herself disturbingly aware that his lips had found her own in a hard kiss. It was a distraction technique, she used it all the time on men, but damn him if he thought he was going to kiss her and make an escape. The second he released her and went to jump away she used her minor freedom latched onto him, rolling him beneath her body and refusing to release his lips from her own. Time passed in lingering minutes and the kiss didn't progress nor the situation. So slowly she drew back from him with her own raised brow of mockery.

"Did you really think that would work?" She asked amusement very clearly printed on her features.

"I was hoping." He replied stonily then tried to shift her off him. She balanced herself easily, keeping herself straddled over his hips, arms against his chest.

"Wow there Cowboy. All this wiggling around is going to give me ideas." She teased.

He looked disgusted and to punish that expression she took control of his lips, enjoying the friction of a kiss that otherwise would never occur between them. Honestly she loved their fights, they gave so many more chances for physical contact then she would otherwise be able to have.

He tried to pull away, she felt it and unperturbed increased the pressure of the kiss. Obviously aware that escape was not an option in this circumstance he took the kiss further, sliding his tongue along her lips. She gasped at the sensation letting him take control over the kiss and follow the pace he was setting. She rather enjoyed it. She defiantly enjoyed the feeling of his long fingers questing down the sides of her ribcage to her hips where they settled for a moment, but she didn't enjoy when he used his hand hold on her to push her away from him and off his body.

She hit the floor with a loud thump and was glad neither Jet nor Edward where on board because that would have been enough to get their attention and she was feeling decidedly antisocial at the moment, unless it was socialising with the man beside her, of course.

A few minutes passed, her lying there, watching the roof before she realised that Spike had not moved from his place laying on the ground beside her. She wondered if he was asleep and glanced his way to find he was wide awake, eyes fixed on the roof in a blind stare as his breaths came out in heavy pants. She checked and realised she was doing the same thing then let out a chuckle of amusement.

"So how 'bout it Cowboy," she asked in a sultry voice, "want a ride?" She wasn't really expecting him to take her up on the offer even if he seemed a little more on the excited side of interested then usual, but she couldn't help being curious.

"Sure, why not." He replied casually, and the next thing she knew he was above her again and his mouth was over hers in a hard punishing kiss. She knew he was playing, just teasing her like he always did. He would work her up with just kiss's and then get up and leave with a smirk on his face. He'd never done it before, but she was sure he could do it too easily. This game she didn't like very much, so she turned the tables as slowly as she dared.

An all out attack would have been noticed, as it was she was careful in her assault, her fingers sliding in around his neck to hold him still while she tilted her lips against his for a better angle. Her tongue began to tangle with his, quick easy and skilful movements that where nearly driving her to distraction, but she kept her eyes open just as his where and they both knew it wasn't going any further then their game because that's all it was to the other.

Still slowly she slid one hand from it's hold on his neck and began moving it down his chest, careful to avoid the sensitive area's so he didn't pay so much attention to her movements.

She let out an unexpected gasp when he bit down lightly into her lower lip tugging it into his mouth, and she felt his smirk of triumph. A bit annoyed she thumped him lightly on the shoulder with the hand still in that area, her left hand still questing down across his ribs and waist. She'd be damned if she stopped his ministrations in a hurry but she wouldn't lose this fight either.

It was really a battle of her wants against her logic. She wanted him to have his way with her, she wasn't dumb enough to doubt that, but she also knew he would stop and laugh at her if she gave in to the sensations assaulting her for even a second. The only way to win was to have him draw away or surrender first, she knew the second wouldn't happen so it was up to her to scare the shit out him by being far more daring then he would ever expect.

Her hand reached the waist of his draw string pants, and she realised he must have been working out earlier but paid that little attention. She focused on the kissing, keeping him as distracted as possible, catching his tongue softly between her teeth, scraping it as he drew it back to his mouth.

"Hmm..." She couldn't help releasing when his lips started to explore her face with quick soft kiss's and the light scraping of teeth as he searched out her delicate skin. She felt him chuckle, the sound hardly audible but the rumble of his chest above her was obvious enough. She didn't hit him, couldn't bring herself to focus enough to do that.

"Faye." He whispered when his lips where near her ear, his tongue making a path around it's edge before his took a nibble of her ear lobe around her earring. "Your losing." He murmured a louder chuckle escaping his teasing lips.

She gasped in a tight breath, reminding herself of the task at hand, trying not to let any of her many dreams take over her mind in blissful ignorance. And she retaliated against his gentle move with something quite unexpected. In a smooth attack she jerked upwards against him, her right leg wrapping around his hip and levering her pelvis up closer to his but without contact: her teeth latched onto the edge of his exposed shoulder and she bit down hard as her left hand snuck in between them and under the band of his practice pants.

It was his turn to gasp in shock and he tried to jerk away, but she was twined around him tightly and there was no immediate escape.

She was careful as she ran her hand up and down over the front of his boxers feeling the twitching of his hardening member and a thrill went through her because she could feel his reaction to her.

"Faye." He warned in a tight voice and she deemed then to release his shoulder from her mouth gently soothing over the bite mark she had left with her tongue before laying her head back on the floor to stare up at him.

"Hmm?" She enquired her hand still questing below his pants which she noticed he had done nothing to stop yet. "Something wrong Cowboy?" She paused to squeeze through the silken fabric of his boxers and felt him jerk again.

"Stop it." He warned, but he still wasn't moving and she noticed with surprise that the arm's on either side of her shoulders where trembling with the effort of keeping his body up.

"But you seem to be having fun." She replied teasingly one of her fingers slipping in past his boxers to find warm, hard flesh.

He grunted dropped his weight to one of his elbows and used his now free hand to catch her exploring hand preventing any more moves of the sort.

She forced herself not to pout and instead faced off his wrath with an easy smile of satisfaction, she was pretty sure she had just won.

His eyes where dark as they glared down at her, his grip on her wrist punishing. "God's you're a whore." He muttered, and that was enough to stop any of her playfulness. She had been joyous in her victory, and now she saw that just like always he had to win, she never had a chance.

With vicious intent she yanked her hand free of the confines of his pants and wrist and pushed him off her sharply. She was standing before she even began to speak. "Go fuck yourself Spike, I certainly never fucken will." She was in her room before she was even aware there where tears in her eyes.

Desperately she clung to herself and let the tears escape what little control she had thought she had. Let them slide down her checks as she hated herself for having enjoyed every second of what had just happened.

Best of luck with everything and for those who where concerned I'm feeling much better now. Thanks all.

Kimra

**EXTRA Note: For some reason there is a spare chapter apearing in the count, however it doesn't exist, it's a ghost chapter and I don't know where it came from or how to get rid of it.**


	2. Two

A Different Kind of Fight

By Kimra Lelanst

Part Two

o o

dbooooooodb

o o

If there was one thing that could be said about Faye Valentine it was that she was a survivor. So the next day she stumbled out of bed like she always did, pulled on some of the clothes from her floor like she always did, and had a cold shower like she always seemed to.

A cigarette followed in quick succession and she didn't even bother caring who's cigarettes she was stealing just so long as she had the nicotine. Besides her emotions needed the stabilization smoking gave them, and she had better things to do then cry over jerks. So she slide the half empty packed into her pocket so she would have some later as well.

Then in a rather hopeful mood she sauntered into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Her belly grumbled as she stared into the empty space and she felt her tempter rising.

"Jet!" She shouted slamming the fridge shut and turning on her heel ready to seek the old man out and kill him.

Out of nowhere she was intercepted by an orange blur screaming: "Faye Faye!"

She had time to brace for impact before Edward had rammed into her chest and they where both sprawled on the plastic kitchen floor.

"Ed." She returned.

"Jet person's away, Faye Faye! Edward has saved you from not finding him!" The girl was proud, a goofy smile on her face and Faye couldn't really bring herself to be angry with the child's exuberance. Instead she lay her head back against the floor wondering what the hell she was going to do about her demanding stomach now. Edward lent closer to her face a curious look in her expression. "Is Faye Faye okay?"

"Sure thing kid." She replied as kindly as she could.

"Faye Faye is upset that Jet person is not here?" Edward tried to probe but Faye only frowned at that, still calculating her chances of getting any food that day. Footsteps echoed through the linoleum and Faye's eyes jumped to the man walking into the room.

Spike stopped in the doorway, raised his eyebrows at the scene, smirked and continued towards the fridge.

Rather comfortable now she had a moment of retribution no matter how small Faye settled back to watch Spikes expression as he found out there was no food. She was entitled to no such exciting interlude because Jet interrupted the whole scene.

"There's no food." Was all he snapped in his stern voice before turning around and leaving.

Ed, ready to give chace paused in shock and a comically sad expression crossed her features. Then slumped she plodded out of the kitchen.

Faye allowed herself to wonder what the hell he had been doing if not getting food because she was sure that's what Edward had said he was doing then realised she didn't care, without food she didn't really care about anything.

Sitting up, rubbing the back of her head where it had collided with the floor Faye forgot she wasn't alone. A huff left her as she pulled her legs into an Indian style perch, her mind trying to plot the best way to score a meal for the day. She was inventive, she could just fly to the nearest planet and see what she could steal, or con, but then she'd have to dress, another grumble left her mouth, no real words. She hated having to do these sort of things but then again she hated being hungry more.

With triumph she jumped to her feet, determined to get a meal no matter how, but more determined to make sure none of the others got a bite of it.

"Faye! Spike! Get your ass's in here. We've got bounty's to catch."

Mid move Faye stopped, her enthusiasm lost at the sound of Jet's voice. Her plans vanishing as she realised she was going to be sent out. Folding her arms she glared daggers the door way, demanding it retract it's last statement, maybe tell her she had won millions of woolongs instead, she'd much prefer to hear that.

"Now!" Jet's voice boomed anger and impatient sounding in it's depths.

"Coming!" Faye called out sing song. "You bald fogy." She grunted to herself.

"Spike!" Jet's voice boomed again.

"Right behind her." Spike called his voice so close behind her that Faye shrieked and spun. She aimed a self defensive hit at whoever was behind her. She had time to register it all and process it before the fist had really flown but there was little stopping the momentum once it began. It wasn't a problem though, because Spike dodged the blow easily, gave her a derisive look and pushed passed her prone figure.

She breathed hard as she overcame the surprise, annoyed at herself that he could have scared her so well. She'd seen him walk into the room for god's sake! Her fingers cut into her palms as she tried to overcome shock and anger her breathing slowly falling back into regulation her muscles relaxing.

All at once feeling the pain in her palms Faye snapped her hands open. There where marks on her palms from where her nails had bit in, crescents of blood on her palms and under her nails. Disgusted she stormed over to the sink.

"Faye! Get in here or we're doing this without you." Jet threatened but Faye ignored it as she washed the blood of her hands, soothing out the wounds she had created. Then deliberately in control she walked into the lounge room, only Edward turning to look at her and Faye smiled at that, a bitter smile, a dark smile. She would show him. She was going to kill him if she didn't.

o o

dbooooooodb

o o

Faye struck hard, her fist connecting with jaw where she had expected air. She regretted instantly not putting all her power behind the blow but when you didn't actually hit your target it had a tendency to overbalance you. She blinked in her shock of success and the next moment she was sprawled on the ground looking up into the russet eyes of a very angry cowboy.

She smirked. A very angry cowboy with a lightly bruised jaw.

"Gottcha." She half laughed until she realised it was her stomach that had sent her to the ground. It cramped in pain at the movement and she cringed in sympathy for herself. She considered getting up, but the dirty alley floor seemed as much a place to bask in her glory as anywhere else she was likely to go.

Another laugh came through her, ignoring the tug of her belly as it protested movement she let this one ripple through the air.

Her companion looked down his nose at her for a moment, probably contemplating her sanity before he was distracted by what was obviously more important. Like where their bounty had gotten to.

Of course it was her fault. Wasn't it always?

She had started her long list of errors by point blank refusing to pretend to be seduced by the ball of lard that was parading as a man. Spike had been huffy about that, muttering questions to himself that she could easily hear. Questions about her purpose for being there if she wasn't going to pretend to be a whore because that was all she was good for. And she being the saint she was had whole heartedly left it alone for a better situation where she could enact her revenge.

When the bounty had left the bar Spike had wanted her to wait. She hadn't liked that plan and she had followed. Long and short of it was, though Spike wasn't ready to admit it, the man was gone and their fight was over.

"Shit Faye!" Spike snapped suddenly and she grinned roughly up at him, amused by the optimism that had just crumbled into annoyance. "Why'd you have to fuck it up? He would have been easy if you hadn't interrupted!"

"Sue me." She shrugged vaguely and deemed it time to stand up. She really wasn't finding the concrete all that comfortable and a fight with Spike had to be faced head on, like most of life's battles.

"What'd be the point? Your crazy and your broke."

"Your loss." She shrugged it off again, dusting the dirt of her arse in a semi distracted move. "Back to the BeBop?" She enquired as friendly as possible and all she got in return was a glare.

" 'Don't come back without the bounty.' " Spike mimicked Jet's voice poorly but the point was made. Faye gave another shrug and went to walk away wondering if there was another pub around here, she hadn't much liked the one they had just been in. Not enough guys trying to buy her drinks, and since she was broke, she really needed the assistance. "Where are you going?"

She took a deep breath and started to count to three, hoping he would have faded by the time she was done, but he hadn't and although she hadn't turned around she knew he was staring into the back of her head with annoyance.

"To see if there's anywhere decent to drink in this shit hole part of town." She replied sharply as she spun to meet his glare. She never could walk away from a fight with him.

"What and just leave me to find the bounty?"

She smirked at him, he was pissed of with her and she was all too proud, not many people got under his skin. She stepped closer to him, shifted her body just right so that if he where a normal man he would be very aware of exactly how much of her skin was exposed, then patted him lightly on the check. Her grin broke. "I knew you'd see it my way." She chirped then a second later she was gone.

At least that was what she planned to be, what actually happed was quite different.

Usually in a situation like this Spike would be too pissed off to think rationally or he would consider it a bonus to have her out of the way. So usually he let her hope off into her own little world of whatever and he went off and did his thing, whatever that was. So when she bounced away expecting a quick retreat she was entirely unprepared for the hand that grabbed at her and spun her back around to face her green haired friend. Of course once off balance it's only natural to stay that way, so she stumbled, tried to get a hand hold and must of grabbed onto him in her tumble to the ground.

At the end of all the curses and grunts of pain they where in a twisted pile of limbs which she found very familiar to her memory. Spike seemed as surprised as she was, and he also didn't realise he was pinning her to the ground with his lean body.

"Now isn't this cliché?" She mussed, knowing how to get a rise out of him, though not the rise this kind of situation usually warranted. "Are you going to ravish me now?" She asked rather lightly.

His reaction was priceless. The body that had been on hers was gone in a flash and she was once more lying on the ground by herself, eyes on the sky as she kept her amusement internal.

"You're a twisted bitch sometimes Faye." He grunted, obviously ruffled.

"What's twisted?" She demanded a little annoyed even though she had known how he would react. "Any other man would got for it!"

"Well obviously any other man is desperate!" He retorted fixing his suit up as if that would sort out anything she had disturbed inside that head of his.

She was offended for a second but let the humour get to her. She knew as she let a chuckle out that she was certainly in an odd mood that day. "Your right those freak's of nature. I mean what kind of man actually _has_ and _enjoys_ sex? Not you that's for sure!" She was up off the floor quirking a brow at him. My she was feeling good today and this was doing nothing to deflate that feeling of brilliance from her system.

"What's wrong Faye? Did I hurt your feelings?"

Okay, that pissed her off. She launched her second attack on him for the day… or maybe it was the fifth, she didn't really bother keeping track of all their spats on the BeBop.

Her fist struck air, but unfortunately this time she was putting her full weight into it and she tumbled to the ground catching herself just before her nose smashed into the concrete. Now if she had broken her nose… well she didn't want to think about how pissed of she would be then. She pushed herself into a sitting position and glared up at him.

"Guess so." He chuckled at her reaction and then the insufferable man had the audacity to walk away from their confrontation, as if he had bloody well won just because she had tried to smack that stupid self righteous, proud, smug grin off his face.

"Maybe your gay! Maybe that's it, stuff this bullshit about being picky about women, you just don't like any of us!"

"Yeah Faye that's it." He mocked unconcerned still walking away.

She pouted in annoyance, watching his retreating back as she wracked her brain for a way to win this battle, she really didn't like loosing.

"Or maybe," she said with all innocence and thoughtfulness, "maybe your not as unaffected as want to appear, and that's why your walking away." Her tone or words, she wasn't sure which, stopped him and he glanced over his shoulder at her for a second obviously considering his next move before he turned to face her once more.

He walked up to her, crouched down before her and met her eyes with those interestingly shaded russet ones of his. "You think you affect me?" He asked a mocking brow raised.

She considered the response carefully, the tone had changed, which was fine she was able to improvise and that's what she would do. She grinned and lent a little closer, knowing she was facing a difficult battle, this man wasn't likely to crumble at the slightest suggestion, but all she needed was a flicker of doubt to show in those stunning eyes of his and she would feel gratified and heroic in her efforts.

"I think I do more then that." She whispered, every bit the seductress.

He snorted at her, and she frowned the pout returning. "You where doing better when you where shouting at me." He chided and went to stand.

Fuck it. She decided and threw herself against his crouched form. Okay the middle of a dirty alley probably wasn't the place to try and prove her prowess and sexual appeal but she didn't give a fucken shit at that moment, she was not going to let him win today, she had too much pride to hang onto for once.

He gave a surprised yelp and tumbled back, proving his trained reflexes could be near useless at times. She landed on his body comfortably and put no time in worrying about much else instead she attacked his neck with her lips and tongue, making an effort to get some sort of noise out of him.

He gave a surprised grunt and gripped her waist trying to push her off.

Determined she kept up her assault, moving up from his throat to his ear. "Cope with it cowboy." She growled low. If he wasn't interested in the seductress maybe he would be in this. She didn't mind, this would be more fun, and she might even go through with it, though she really wasn't concerned about that part of it yet all she needed for now was a reaction. She twisted one of her legs around his to tighten herself against him jamming their pelvis's together in a vicious attack against his defences. Then with a nimble hand moved his defending grip from her waist down her to arse. "Just enjoy it." She commanded and took a bit into his ear lobe which wasn't hard enough to hurt and didn't seem to have him reacting.

Fine she decided after a few minutes of that sort of attack she was getting nowhere, his hands weren't moving, he wasn't moving and most of all she wasn't really enjoying herself, but she was determined. So she took it a bit further, maybe that's what the man below her needed to actually break out of that damnable self restraint he had going.

Without warning she had her left hand up and under his shirt and on the side of his ribcage and her right was questing across his clothed groin.

He pushed her off then, roughly removing her from his body with a hard shove. He was standing, she knew though she didn't look, he was standing and glaring at her like she had just broken every law of civilised society. She wondered bitterly when he had become a part of civilised society but didn't bother with it out loud, something's where not worth the effort.

Slowly, knowing he was waiting for it she met his eyes. After all, she could never turn away from a fight with him.

"Where do you get off?" He demanded a look of death in his eyes that she ignored.

"Obviously not here." She replied bitterly before pushing herself off the ground for the third time. It was kind of depressing that he wasn't even a little interested, not too embarrassing because he already thought she was a whore so she hadn't lowered herself in his opinion at all.

"Faye." He warned in a growl but she didn't look at him this time, she was sick of it. He had won, he was better then her and she just didn't have the energy to care.

He wouldn't let her go though, catching her arm in a firm grip before she could leave their little alley.

"Look I'm tired, and I'm bored." She told the air in front of her refusing to face him again. "I'm going to go back to the BeBop, you catch the bounty if your up for it. I can't be bothered." And somehow she was free of his grip, if she pulled out of it or he let her go she wasn't sure, mostly because neither reaction seemed to fit either's character in her mind.


End file.
